A Little out of the Norm
by QXZPerhaps
Summary: After the death of her brother, Grim, Snowy Prince was forced to transfer from her school in Tokyo to Hogwarts. There, she intrigues everyone with her special abilities. She is in grave danger and the stakes are higher when she falls in love with Cedric.


There were two men, each holding her arm in one hand while the other held several bags, as they dragged her to the large castle-like edifice. Her pale eyes glared at them icily, a spell that would have frozen them had Dumbledore not seen something like this happening. They brought her into the building and forced her into a chair. In front of her sat what seemed like hundreds of students dressed in uniform. Of course she knew where she was, she knew what she was in for, she knew why she wasn't at home in Tokyo. It didn't matter at the moment. She just smirked at the students. Some looked at her with utter fear while others stared with interest.

"Please direct your attention towards me over here at the front, students!" the old man yelled. His beard was white like her namesake and his face looked tired. She knew his name, it was Dumbledore. She could hear it in their pitiful brains. Of course _they_ didn't have to know she could read minds.

She observed the room, looking for people who could be potential friends. It really didn't matter to her since it made no difference whether she had friends or not. They were all the same, those arrogant pure-bloods. She had heard from Grim that it was different over in Hogwarts that only those rats from Slytherin discriminated the muggle-born wizards.

"We have before us a new student, Snowy Prince. Do give her a warm welcome." Dumbledore waited for the applause to hault. "Now let us take a look at which house she'll be staying in."

"Hmm." Snowy enunciated. "I'm actually quite curious as to where _they_ think I will end up."

"Ms. Prince, that is not part of –" Dumbledore couldn't finish his sentence.

"It is really part of an…experiment." She said. She could hear the loud whispers, but their thoughts were louder.

"Very well then." He sighed.

"Wait." She stopped. "Before you do vote, I want to say that my grandmother is the daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Also that my grandfather, Takashia Prince was the brother of Eileen Prince, for those of you who don't know, that is professor Snape's mother. Meaning that professor Snape is my Uncle."

The crowd was silenced by the sudden revelation. Snowy turned to look at professor Snape who looked at her wide eyed. She smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. "Hey Uncle Severus!" she called out to him.

"Ms. Prince, this behaviour is unacceptable." An old looking lady said.

"Alright, alright then let's get this over with." She said. "Well, where do you think I belong? Slytherin perhaps, who votes Slytherin?"

Some hands shot up, and slowly, many people raised their hands. Their shoulders were shrugged almost as if they were embarrassed or scared to admit that they thought she belonged in Slytherin because of her background.

After the vote, Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on her head and awaited for it to speak.

"Hmm, Ravenclaw!" it divulged.

Everyone was yet again silenced. Some gasped and others, perhaps students part of Ravenclaw, were horrified. They all gave Snowy a look up and down. She was wearing a black and red corset top with skin tight pants tucked into her combat boots. Her angel blonde hair was put up in a high and messy ponytail; the light purple on the ends covered most of the ponytail, resembling flames that shot upwards. The shining silver stud on her left nostril, along with small silver cones that protruded through each side of her bottom lip, made her look nothing like someone from Ravenclaw.

"Better reaction than I expected." She said. She picked up the heavy looking bags which looked too heavy for one girl to carry, obviously not for her as it seems, and made her way towards the door. People stared at the swirling markings on her back; they were black and looked like tribal tattoos. She showed them proudly, and continued along.

A boy with orangey red hair and freckled complexion stood up. Snowy stopped to look at him. He wasn't the greatest looking, but he wasn't ugly either.

"Do…do you need help with that? I m-mean, since you have s-so many bags and y-you don't know your way around the school." He stuttered.

"That'd be absolutely lovely." She said with a smile. It surprised everyone that she smiled, but it surprised them more that Ron Weasley of all people took the initiative to offer her help.

Snowy looked into the frightened eyes of the brown haired girl that sat beside him. She had a cute face, decent enough. "Do you have a problem with…" Snowy searched the thoughts of the students to find the boy's name. "Mr. Weasley helping me out? If you do, by all means say so and I'll go by myself, Ms…Hermione Granger."

"How…how do you know my name? And how do you know his?" Hermione asked nervously.

"My dear, I have lots of tricks and talents you don't know about." Snowy replied with a smug kind of smile. "Now, I suppose I can see or better yet, I know, that you are uncomfortable with your friend going off with a stranger. So, I shall see you later as I try to figure out this place, my sense of direction isn't the greatest you know?"

Suddenly Hermione felt bad. "Could someone else lend me a hand then?" she asked.

"I will decide this. I shall choose a suitable tour guide to guide you through our hallowed halls." Dumbledore said. Everyone sat tight, waiting for the answer. "Cedric Diggory, how about you?"

Everyone looked at Cedric. He himself was surprised as well. "Very well sir." He said and strode over to Snowy who picked up all her belongings.

Outside, he escorted her through the halls, telling her where everything was.

"You don't want to be here do you?" she asked him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked in return.

"Answering my question with a question?" she laughed. "Well, I could see your girlfriend didn't want you to come with me. I think that Asians are naturally drawn to you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again.

"That girl, Cho Chang, she's Asian. I'm half-Asian and you got stuck with me. Anyways, she seemed uncomfortable like I would…what did she call it? _Steal you away_." Snowy explained.

"We're not exactly dating. Well, we are but…" he wasn't sure what to say.

"Cedric, you may just be my first friend. That is, if you want to be." Snowy said to him. "Your uncertainty is almost…cute."

Cedric felt flustered. "Sure, I'll be your…friend."

"Tch." Snowy said as they passed by some girls. "Sorry, not you. And thank you for being my friend."

"Could I ask you something? Simply because I want to get to know my new friend." He said.

"Of course, but wait, let me guess what you're about to ask." She put on a pretend thinking face and said, "Could it be that you want to know how I know everything and if I'm _really _related to Salazar Slytherin and Severus Snape?"

Cedric just stared at her in amazement and nodded. "Well, I'm sort of…strange. It is true that Salazar Slytherin is my great grandfather and Severus Snape is my uncle. Professor Snape is my father's cousin." She said.

"What do you mean by _strange_?" he asked.

"I just have many…powers that other wizards don't have." She explained. "First of all, I can sort of reincarnate. It's not like they come back from the dead, but I can summon their spirits and use them. Oh, and I can read minds, that's all. Well, all that I know of."

"Wow, so…you can hear all of our thoughts? That's pretty cool." He said.

"No, it's a pain. I can't think straight. I can't control what I hear, and the louder the thoughts, the more annoying this power is." She said. "If I want to, I can listen into one specific person's thoughts, it's hard to focus though with all the other muddled thoughts in the background. I don't dream at night unless it's a nightmare. I sometimes enter peoples' dreams. Not because I want to, they can't see me, but I can see and experience their dreams."

"So it's more of a curse than a gift?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that." She said. "Okay, you've asked enough questions. My turn to ask _you, _were you surprised when I was put into Ravenclaw?"

"No point in lying to you is there?" she shook her head. "Like every other magical being there, I was. Especially since you told us about being related to Salazar Slytherin and Professor Snape."

"Is it that weird? They're just wizards like the rest of us! Well, us females being witches." She sighed.

"They're dark wizards, experienced in the dark arts." Cedric whispered. "No offense."

"None taken." She said. "What's the big deal? At my old school in Tokyo, I excelled in the dark arts as well as the defence against the dark arts."

Cedric kept silent. He himself was quite skilled in the defence against the dark arts, but he wasn't too fond of the dark arts themselves. Cedric gave Snowy the rest of the tour around the school, with the help of the Marauder's map courtesy of Harry who felt bad about what happened with Ron.

"So, since you start classes tomorrow, what's your schedule?" he asked.

"Here, you take a look." She said and handed him the sheet of paper that showed her schedule.

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Break

Divination

Astronomy

Lunch in the Great Hall

Double Potions

Break

Free time

Dinner in the Great Hall

Cedric looked over the schedule one more time and handed it back to her.

"We have very similar classes my friend." He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" she asked. He nodded and handed her his schedule. While looking at his schedule, one word ran through her head. _Friend…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys :)<strong>

**My first fic! wooow. **

**Don't mind me. I don't think it'll be too long. I mean, it's probably late Prisoner of Azkaban and early to the end of Goblet of Fire. **

**Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Snowy and any other made up characters in here like Grim, so HA! LOL**


End file.
